New Nickname?
by Exotos135
Summary: Lincoln receives a videochat request from Ronnie Anne, asking to discuss a particular topic with him.


**Okay, so, this is a little bit out of nowhere, but I just got this idea after reading a Linconnie fanfic written by LoudAutomata16, based around their wedding day.**

**Now, hear me out: Ronnie Anne is in the city now, right? And she's kinda building a new image for herself, trying to distance herself from the image she left in Royal Woods. At least, that's how I see it.**

**Well then, what if, just what if, part of that transformation involved changing her nickname for Lincoln? After all, "Lame-O" can only be uttered so many times before you want to say something new.**

**And besides, it would mark a growth in her character, don't you think?**

**But hey, when has anybody ever had to explain themselves whenever they ship something?!**

***Suddenly remembers he prefers weirder pairings instead of canon ones***

**Well, dang.**

**Oh well, enjoy this one-shot. XD**

**Also, special thanks to LoudAutomata16, for writing the one-shot that gave me the idea for this story.**

* * *

A calm day at Lincoln's bedroom suddenly lit up when he got a videochat request from a certain someone: Ronnie Anne, who was currently living

Considering that Lincoln was often the one to request the videochat, and not her, this definitely seemed fishy.

Nevertheless, the boy said "yes" to the request, and a screen popped up, with Ronnie Anne on the other end.

"Good morning, Ronnie Anne," the boy greeted. "I'm surprised you decided to request a videochat, rather than wait for me to do it."

"Good morning, Lame-O," the girl answered with a little smile. "Yeah, I _was_ going to wait, but there's been something on my mind that I need to deal with right now, and it has to do with you."

"Me?" Lincoln asked. "What do you mean?"

"Ugh, how do I explain it?" the tomboy looked elsewhere and scratched the back of her head. "I get the feeling that, after everything that's happened between us, I should ditch the Lame-O nickname for you, and go with something different. But..."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's so much harder than I thought it would be!" Ronnie Anne whined. "I try to think of something about you that could give me an idea, but most of them don't sound good enough! And the few names I _could_ think about using, like Snow White, sound too cruel!"

The boy hummed and scratched his chin. "And how long have you been thinking about it?"

"Since I thought of it yesterday, at night," the tomboy frowned. "What should I do, Lame-O?"

"Well, I don't really pay much attention to the nickname you gave me, so I wouldn't mind if you kept it," Lincoln answered, earning an exasperated look from the girl. "But if you honestly want to ditch it for something else-"

"I do, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne interjected with a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm in the process of trying to create a new image for myself, and if I want to do that, there are some things that I need to leave behind. The nickname "Lame-O" being one of them."

The boy went silent as he thought about what to say next. The girl said it herself: She wanted a new image, and she needed to get rid of somethings, which apparently included her affectionate nickname for Lincoln.

Then, he got an idea:

"If you don't want to use your nickname for me anymore, why not just call me by my real name?"

Ronnie Anne, however, seemed quite unamused at the notion:

"Lame-O, if I start calling you by your real name, everybody's going to think thrre's something between us. And I mean, sure, there is something between us, but they'll probably start acting even more obnoxiously about it."

"Well, why don't you give it a try, anyway?" Lincoln suggested. "If it doesn't sound right to you, then just keep using Lame-O until you can think of something better."

"Not until you give me an idea for a nickname," Ronnie Anne bluntly stated. "I'm ditching Lame-O one way or another, after all."

Apparently, her stubborness was one of the things Ronnie Anne didn't want to change about herself. Then again, that was part of the things Lincoln liked about her.

"How about Abraham, then?" he suggested half-jokingly.

Ronnie Anne seemed to get the joke, going by her quick chuckle.

"Like the president?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that would catch us even more attention than if I just said your real name!"

"Yeah, I thought so too," Lincoln answered with a giggle. "I just wanted to see if you'd get the joke."

"Alright then," Ronnie Anne sighed. "Now please be serious."

The boy hummed some more as he tried to think even harder for a potential nickname for him, until he said:

"Okay, if a nickname that's just a shortened version of my name works for you, then how about Link?"

"Well, you do seem to be a very important link among your sisters, and from what I've heard, even your friends consider you the one thing keeping them together," Ronnie Anne remarked as she thought about it. "So not only would it work as a nickname, but it would be very fitting for you, just like how Lame-O is a very fitting name for a lame guy like you."

Lincoln smiled and tilted his head. "Formerly lame, right?"

With a cocky smile, Ronnie Anne answered, "Nah, you're still kinda lame."

"Alright then, nevermind, I got it," Lincoln answered. "Now, about you calling me by my real name-"

"You're still going on about that, La-" Ronnie Anne hesitated, realizing this was the perfect chance to test out her new nickname for the boy. "I mean, Link."

Once he heard that, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne exchanged looks of satisfaction, feeling that they had crossed yet another boundary in their complicated relationship.

Now, Lincoln wasn't simply "Lame-O" anymore. He was "Link" now.

"Where did the "Oln" go?" Lincoln asked nonchalantly.

Ronnie Anne blushed and shouted, "Geez, stop asking so much out of me!"


End file.
